The Prodigal's Love Story
by alabmemei
Summary: Japan knows him.The world admires her..He’s cool.She’s beautiful...He’s genius.She’s talented..He’s young, she’s fashionable…They’re both in love with each other but then, are they really meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

The Prodigal Love Story

By: alabmemei

Japan knows him

The world admires her..

He's cool.

She's beautiful...

He's genius.

She's talented..

He's young, she's fashionable…

They're both in love with each other but then, are they really meant to be?

XXXXX

Chapter 1: Riyuzaki's Daughter

KRING! KRING!

Syusuke Fuji got alarmed when he heard the phone rang. He put down the glass of water and went outside the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello, good morning. Fuji's residence, may I know who's on the line please?" Fuji asked on the other line.

"Fuji, it's me, Coach Riyuzaki… I just wanted to know if your sister is still in your house." She asked directly.

"Fuji peeped through the curtain to check if his sister's car is still there.

"Yes, she's still here."

"Can I talk to her?" The voice projects a problem.

"Hold on," he said and placed the phone on the table.

He went straight in front of her sister's room and knocked three times. Her sister answered back.

"Telephone call," he announced behind the door.

"Don't answer it! It's Sumire…" a lady with a short-styled pink hair warned Syusuke's sister, Yumiko. She was inside Yumiko's room.

"Don't call her Sumire, She's still your mother," Yumiko told her.

The lady who is sitting on her bed got irritated and then she snubbed her. Instead of paying attention to her friend's attitude, she opened the door to answer the phone.

"She's staying here for the meantime", Yumiko answered the question that was running in his mind.

She walked directly where the phone was located.

He stared at his sister's friend.

SEI RIYUSAKI… one of the most beautiful lady in the world, she has been a friend of Syusuke's sister since grade school. She is popular on many places she had gone through because of her Fashion. She had stayed in America for 4 years. And no doubt that she is an international icon for being on of the best designers in the world.

"When did you come back?" finally, he asked, still dumbfounded.

"A while ago," Yumiko answered blankly for his question.

"Did you tell her that I'm here? Sei asked after her friend returned to the room."I kept my mouth Shut, but this will be the last time. I want you to fix the mess you're in," she said and got her things on the table. "I am surprised that syusuke doesn't know that you will be back here," she teased."Why don't you just hit the ball?" Sei said directly."Oh no! I will be late, I'm counting on you. Please take good care of my brother", she said and immediately ran outside."Did she know something?" Sei asked syusuke when she heard the engine of the car."None," he simply replied. "She's guessing", he added and gave a very sweet smile he ever had.Syusuke started to walk towards her. He is about to embrace her but his sister came back so he moved quickly and hugged the pillow."What are you doing?" Yumiko asked curiously."I'm just telling her that your pillow is really soft and that she will fall asleep immediately if she hugs it like this…" he said while demonstrating it.Obviously, his sister didn't believe him but then she continued to get her driver's license on the drawer."You're not allowed here when I have a visitor, remember?" His sister interrogated him.

"But she's a family friend and not a visitor," he defended, trying not to be obvious.

"She will stay here as a visitor unless she cleans up all her mess," his sister decision."Ahm… I think that is such a cruel decision, am I right, Sei?" he wanted a second the motion."Yes, you're right. Your sister has always been cruel to me. And to think that I am her friend since grade school…"His sister couldn't help but smile. She always likes that atmosphere. How she wish that Sei has the same age as her brother for they looked cute together."When the two of you stand together, I am hand down," his sister commented. "And it never change since grade school.""I thought you will be late?" Sei asked when she saw the clock. Trying to remind her.It's 6:30 am."Oh, gosh! I need to hurry," She murmured and hurried outside.The two were left alone. They sensed the presence of each other. As they felt the sudden change of their hearts beating.Fuji moved closer and hugged her."I missed you..." he whispered."Me too…" she said and returned the caress.to be continued...

Reviews were highly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Couple

The return of the International icon in Japan is really big news. A lot of gossips came after her."Tell me the truth; is she in your house?" Coach Riyuzaki encouraged Fuji to tell her the truth.He just Riyuzaki breathed heavily."I don't know how she became hard-headed. She listens to no one, not even me.""She will listen to you if you will listen to her too," he suggested."Do you think so? I guess, she must do that first… By the way, did she tell you the reason of her comeback? The coach asked curiously."She said that she will fix her life, according to what she wants but she's afraid, that's why she's hiding for a moment," he tell the truth."That brat! I'll kick her ass when I see her. She really wants a messy life. Life in America was a dream life yet she chose to be here," she said in full of anger."Both of you are hard-headed, thank God that your grand daughter didn't heir your attitude," he thought.XXXIn the park, a beautiful lady who wore a black beret with black big sun glasses and a black gothic dress with black gloves and boots is silently waiting her date on the bench."Sei Riyuzaki?" someone uttered when he noticed her. He searched for a placed to hide.After a moment, Fuji came in the meeting place."Oh well… you're not dressed in eye catching clothes, really… I hope, no one will think you're in disguised…" he said comically."Am I really obvious?" she asked."Wearing all black? Hmm… I don't think so…" he said and gave his precious smile.

"'Hate you!" She said in anger but romantic voice while she threw her beret towards him.

He caught it.

"How I wish that next time, something that you will threw to me is your heart…" He wished.

"There is no need for that because it already belongs to you…" She answered.He said nothing instead he just smiles. He smiled as if he received the greatest gift of all.The two were enjoying each other's company. They hanged-up together, played together, danced together, sang together and ate together. They're so happy. They didn't notice someone was taking their pictures.They had no idea that one mess would be added by another mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Mess…

"I want you to submit a report about her," Mr. Inoue commanded Shiba then handed the picture of a beautiful girl when he entered the room.

"She's Sei Riyuzaki, sight?" She asked.

"News came to me that she was already back in Japan…" Mr. Inoue opened.

"And so? What's the big deal of her being here? Do you want an autograph? Let me remind you that our magazine is not for celebrities. It's a Pro-Tennis Mag! "She said irritate. Having insecurity in her voice.

"I know," he said.

"If you know, then why?" She was puzzled.

"There are gossips that she had a romantic relationship with a tennis player who is 8 years younger than her age."

"Eight years younger? I know she's beautiful but its not fair to have a May-December love a fair! She can choose anyone suited to her age if he wants to…" Shiba's exaggerated opinion.

"That's why you need to find out if that is true…" Mr. Inoue's final words.

"Wait a moment! Who is the tennis player attached to her?" She asked before he totally went outside.

"Syusuke Fuji…" he said then closed the door.

Shiba slammed her hands on a table.

"That girl… Argh!" She said then grabbed the picture and tourned it by her eeth. "Syusuke fuji is mine only!"

XXX

You heard gossips when Fuji came to the school but he didn't pay attention, instead he went straight to the court.

"Is anything wrong? Why do you look bothered?" Fuji asked.

"Coach Riyuzaki was sent to the hospital…" Oishi reported.

"Why? Another heart attack?" Fuji asked while exercised.

"Yes," Oishi simply replied.

"That Sumire… She's getting old everyday. I think, she gets a lot of stress," Fuji's opinion while he did another stretching.

"Look at this… this was the reason why she had a heart attack," Oishi stated and handed him the newspaper.

Fuji took a look. He saw their picture on their date. It's titled "Lady Seduction". He read it.

It tells that Sei came back to Japan just to justify to everyone that her beauty could launch a thousand ships. And because of this unwanted news, her career might lose.

Suddenly, the angelic face of Fuji became dark. And no one managed to stop him when he started to walk outside. Not even Tezuka. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: COACH RIYUZAKI'S SECRET

Sakuno went out of the room when the youngest daughter of her grandmother came in.

"Break-up with him!" Coach Riyuzaki told to her daughter, Sei after the moment her granddaughter closed the door.

"I won't," Sei said harshly.

"Don't throw your career that easily!" Her mother said angrily.

"I lost my happiness just for that career but I couldn't take it anymore! From now on… I will follow what my heart says," She said in a hard tone.

"Fuji is too young for you…" Coach Riyuzaki reminded her.

"I don't care!" She said boldly.

They staring each other.

"How long?" He mother asked.

"Huh?" Sei puzzled all of a sudden.

"How long have you been together?" Sumire started to interrogate.

"It's almost five years from now… when Syusuke was in grade school…"

Coach Riyuzaki stood-up and held her shoulders.

"Please, not him… your career will not be the only one affected but also his," she begged.

"But I love him!" Sei objected.

"But you're not meant together."

"If it is not Syusuke, then who?" Sei asked then shook her mother's hands-off her shoulders.

"Someday, he will come but I'll assure you, he's not Fuji. Please… if you really love him… try to sacrifice for him… Don't let him lose his career…"

"You're unfair, Mama!" She stamped her right foot. "You want me to follow your steps too!" She began to cry.

Coach Riyuzaki became clueless.

"I read your diary... and it stated that you really loved Nanjiroh but he was too young for you. And when you couldn't hold your feelings anymore, you brought him to the states!!" Sei unfolded the story…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fuji's Request

Sei Riyuzaki, the youngest daughter of Coach Riyuzaki fell in love to the "genius" tennis player of Seigaku academy, Syusuke Fuji. This relationship wasn't in favor in the eyes of people because Sei was eight years older than Fuji.

Sei tried to fight for this love and forced to unfold the story about her mother's feeling for Ryoma's father, Nanjiroh Echizen.

PLAK!

In extreme anger, Coach Riyuzaki slapped the face of her daughter.

"That's a lie, don't weave a story!" The coach said harshly.

Sei faced her other cheek to her mother.

"Here's the other one, Mama… Slap it if you want, if it's the only thing that will make you contented!"

The coach wanted to do it again but something holds her emotion.

"Don't you still get it? My life and soul only belongs to him and if ever he doesn't belong to me, I'd rather choose to be alone than follow your footsteps…" Sei declared the immediately turned back and walked away.

When she opened the door, she saw Fuji standing in front of her. Her tears started to fall down again. He hugged her so tight but tender.

Coach Riyuzaki saw how much they love each other.

"Sumire, please don't do this to me…" Fuji requested to her coach. "She's the reason why I kept playing tennis…"

"But you two don't understand…" the coach insisted.

"No," He cut what's the coach wanted to say, "It's you who don't understand… Not only I do deserved her more than others do, but I need her much than they ever will," he said then they turned back indicating that they would now leave the hospital.

"Use the other door, there's a lot of reporters coming up here," Sakuno warned.

"Sei faced her niece and bowed a little.

"Thank you," Sei's final message to Sakuno.

Sakuno replied a smile.

Sei, had a glimpse on her mother and saw that she still objecting, but her heart had decided. She held the hand of Fuji and started to run away.


End file.
